


The ABC's of Domestic Life (prompt list)

by Kay_Erin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, writing ideas, writing prompt series, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Erin/pseuds/Kay_Erin
Summary: Life can get busy, and especially with certain characters, we get caught up in the drama, the bigger plot. But what would domestic life look like with that character?This is a prompt list that helps us imagine just that: the domestic, day-to-day life with whatever character you’d like.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The ABC's of Domestic Life (prompt list)

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for a prompt list focusing on what domestic life would look like with any given character, so made this list! I tried to make it as gender-neutral as possible, so anybody could use it for any character. 
> 
> Please feel free to use it and have some fun, but please give me credit and if possible add a link to this original lost. No one has permission to post it anywhere else.

_Life can get busy, and especially with certain characters, we get caught up in the drama, the bigger plot. But what would domestic life look like with that character? This is a prompt list that helps us imagine just that: the domestic, day-to-day life with whatever character you’d like._

**A- Arguments**

Couples argue, it happens. What do arguments between you and your partner tend to look like? How do they end? Do you two go to sleep angry, or makeup before going to sleep?

**B- Bed**

Sleep takes up so much of our life, so how does your partner sleep? Are they a light or heavy sleeper? Do they get Do they hog the covers, do they toss and turn, do they cuddle you? 

**C- Cooking**

It’s time to make dinner; does your partner do it, or you? What are their cooking skills like; are they a master chef, do they burn water, or are they only good at only dishes? Are there any foods your partner despises? 

**D- Date Night**

Being in a committed relationship usually means specific date nights every week or every other week. What do those look like usually; do you two go to a specific restaurant, do certain activities, or are they always spontaneous? How often is date night; every week, every other week?

**E- Expectation**

Talks about said relationship are good and needed. Ranging from what the relationship looks like, how you both view the future, and more, do you and your partner discuss these kinds of things often, or would they prefer to avoid it?

**F- Family Dinner**

Time to visit your partner’s family for dinner, whether weekly, monthly, or only on special occasions. What does that dinner look like; how often are the dinners, does your partner’s family like you, are you tense or excited?

**G- Gifts**

Sometimes couples surprise each other with gifts; how often does your partner surprise you with gifts? What kinds of gifts do they normally give you? What kidn of gifts do you get them when you want to surprise them?

**H- Hugs**

Sometimes hugs are as good as kisses. What are hugs like from your partner? Are they clingy, touchy, brief? Do they turn into hour long cuddle sessions, or are they short and sweet?

**I- Independence**

Living with someone can mean a lot of together time, but everyone needs a little alone time. What does that look like for your partner? How independent are they, what do they do during that alone time? Or are they co-dependent on you?

**J- Jealousy**

Jealousy is a natural thing and happens more often than we think. What happens when your partner sees that you’re jealous of something/someone? Or what does it look like when your partner gets jealous?

**K- Kisses**

Kisses can be long or short, on the lips or the cheek, or hundreds of other ways. How does this person kiss you on a day-to-day basis? 

**L- Love Language**

Everyone has different love languages, what are your partner’s? How does it impact or change daily activities? 

Options are: Words of Affirmation, Acts of Service, Receiving Gifts, Quality Time, or Physical touch (link to help: [ https://www.mindbodygreen.com/articles/the-5-love-languages-explained ](https://www.mindbodygreen.com/articles/the-5-love-languages-explained)) 

**M- Music**

What kind of music is played when living with your partner? Is it loud, repeated a lot? What genre of music do they like, any specific artists? Are they certain songs or genres your partner hates?

**N- Nicknames**

Nicknames are often between people that are close. What nicknames has your partner given you? What do you call them?

**O- Occupation**

People need jobs to live in today’s world, so what is your partner’s occupation? What does their schedule look like, how do they handle the stress from their job?

**P- Pair**

Is there anything specific you and your partner do together? Anything that your friends view as you and your partner’s “thing”? 

**Q- Quirks**

Living with someone can reveal some things you didn’t know about a person. What quirks came out once you moved in with your partner? Do they wear shoes in the house, do they sing when cooking, ect?

**R- Roof**

Domestic life means a roof over your head, but what’s under that roof is what matters. What kind of decorations does your partner like? If the home a mess or spotless?

**S- Shopping**

From grocery shopping to clothes shopping, from gift shopping to window shopping, people shop a lot. Does your partner like shopping? Do they have favorite stores or favorite types of stores? Or do they loathe any type of shopping altogether?

**T- Time Away**

Time away, whether for work or trips, happens sometimes. What is your partner like when you come back after being away? And how long is “too long” for them?

**U- Unwind**

Everyone needs time to unwind, and that looks different for everyone. What does that unwinding look like for your partner? Do they have something specific they do, like read, take a bath? Or do they not unwind until they collapse?

**V- Valentine’s Day**

Holidays cover not a large part of the year, but many important parts of the year. Does your partner like Holidays? Do they celebrate every single one, or hate a specific few? Do they make a big deal out of the holidays, or barely celebrate?

**W- Waistcoat**

Clothes are worn every day, and changed often, from waistcoats to jeans. What kind of clothes does your partner wear? Do they dress differently out versus at home? Do they let you steal their clothes, or do they steal yours?

**X- X-Ray**

Doctor’s visits are supposed to be often, and are important, so does your partner go when they’re supposed to? Do they like the doctor, or hate it?

**Y- Yard Sale**

Sometimes a good big yard sale has to happen. What kind of stuff does your partner add to the sale? Is there something that you think they should get rid of but they refuse?

**Z- Zealous**

Everyone gets extremely excited about something specific, what is it for your partner? What do they look like when they talk about it or see it? 

**_Reminder: if you use this list please credit me and link to this!!!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> For all my readers, I do plan on using this list for some short series this year, for multiple characters probably. ;) Keep an eye out for them!


End file.
